


Let Me

by Madifishy



Category: Fallout - Fandom, Fallout 4
Genre: Commonwealth, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Female Lone Wanderer - Freeform, Female Sole Survivor - Freeform, Goodneighbor, Graphic Description, Hand Jobs, Hotel Rexford, Hotel Sex, Maccready - Freeform, Oops, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shower Sex, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 03:52:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11592384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madifishy/pseuds/Madifishy
Summary: MacCready and Arin (original female sole survivor) spend the night at the Hotel Rexford, and things get steamy in the shower





	Let Me

He pressed his forehead to the cool, tile wall and let the heated water pour down his back. In his line of work, MacCready often went long amounts of time without showering, and spent days, weeks even, on the road. So it was quite a treat when Arin stopped in at the Hotel Rexford for the night, rather than camping out in some dilapidated, abandoned building that looked ready to topple over. 

Since he met Arin, the showers became even farther and fewer in between. She would gallivant around the Commonwealth with him in tow for extended spans of time. It was tiring work. Not that he was complaining; Arin was everything wonderful and then some. The way her thick, brown waves of hair cascaded down her petite shoulders, paired with the way her hazel eyes glistened in just about any amount of light made her irresistible.

Her body was beautiful in all the right ways. The pale skin of her face was littered with splotchy freckles. Her rounded hips bore the faded stretch marks from when she had been pregnant with Shaun. Her body was adorned with faint scars both old and new. The one under her right breast from a scuffle with a raider that ended with a knife to the ribs. The one on the nape of her neck from an accidental confrontation with some scavengers. The one over her thigh from a vicious mongrel that she ran into while traipsing through a junkyard. 

MacCready shifted to allow the water to land harder on his shoulders, which caused the stream to spray outward onto the faded white tiles of the shower. He let out a content sigh as the steamy water massaged the tense muscles of his shoulders. He glanced down at his hands and rubbed his calloused fingers together. His time with the gunners had left his hands calloused and scarred. All those years holding a gun had taken a toll on his body. He stretched his fingers, clasping and unclasping his fists. 

A hand gently brushed against his lower back and MacCready spun around, ready to fight. He let out a sigh of relief when his eyes met Arin's hazel eyes. Her eyes were so comforting. 

"You startled me there, Boss" MacCready admitted, turning back around to let the stream of water run over his head. 

"My bad" Arin replied, and MacCready listened as she popped the lid on a shampoo bottle and squirted some of the faint smelling soap into her hands. 

"I thought you didn't want to shower" MacCready said, desperate to break the silence. He knew Arin was comfortable with being naked around him. He didn't mind being naked around her, but usually they only caught each other naked when it was necessary, and only for brief amounts of time, such as when bandaging a hard to reach wound or switching into different clothes before entering a settlement. 

MacCready flinched and his muscles went taut as feminine fingers ran through his hair, massaging shampoo into his scalp. 

"Arin, what are you doing?" He asked, trying to ignore the part of him that was relaxing under her touch. 

"Helping" she replied simply, running her hands down over his neck and shoulders, squeezing his tense muscles. 

MacCready struggled and failed to stifle a small moan. The way her thin fingers pressed into his shoulders made his knees weak. His muscles were so tense, and the smooth presses of her hands into his skin was heavenly. He cleared his threat and hoped Arin had not heard the moan. "I'm a big boy, I can take care of myself" he joked, trying to mask his slip-up with a little bit of comedy. He glanced back at Arin and it became obvious to him that she had heard his slip, and her eyes glistened back at him with lust. 

He faced forward again and swallowed down his nerves. He didn't know what exactly it was that was making him so nervous. Her hands on his body? The closeness of the two of them? The warm shower heating the tightly enclosed space? 

Without warning, Arin pressed her body to his back, closing the heated space between their bodies. MacCready felt his breath escape his body as his cock twitched. Her plump breasts and hardened nipples pressed to his lower shoulders, her crotch pressed to the slight curvature of his ass. The sensations this brought over his body were heavenly. 

He held his breath, not willing to be the one to speak first. What could he say? He didn't want her to stop, but was what she was doing right? She had hired him, so technically she had fair say over what he did and what she did to him, but they had become more than just business partners since the exchange of caps that made MacCready her companion. They had bonded over the time they spent together, and had become close friends. Maybe slightly more than friends. But did that justify what Arin was doing now?

MacCready was stirred from his thoughts as Arin's slim yet muscled arms wrapped around his body and her thin hands landed on his stomach. His body was incredibly thin, as he was a naturally thin person. He blamed it on genetics. He felt his cock twitch again and he silently damned himself for being so easily aroused in this moment. Her fingers worked their way up over his chest and back down over his stomach, stopping at his hips and rubbing his hip bones. "Not going to stop me?" She teased, placing a gentle kiss to the base of his neck, tickling over his skin with the tip of her tongue. 

He had to admit, what she was doing was fu- freaking.. sexy. He opened his mouth but couldn't find his words. He tried again, and this time his words came to him, though they weren't quite the words he expected himself to say "I'm at your command, Boss". 

He felt Arin's lips curve into a smile against the back of his neck, and her hands slipped down over his hips to his thighs and explored the tender skin there. MacCready felt his body tense. God, couldn't she just touch him already? His cock throbbed slightly as he thought about her in front of him on her knees, and was shaken from his thoughts when a smooth hand closed around the base of his member. 

He let out a groan and Arin's hand began to work his length. He looked down and watched her hands. It had never ceased to amaze him that she always managed to keep her nails painted. When in the wasteland, there were plenty of things to worry about, and he simply couldn't imagine how Arin could worry over the colour of her nails. But in this moment, he couldn't complain. The bright red of her nails had an added effect on the attractiveness of what she was doing. 

MacCready felt his hips involuntarily buck forward as a surge of energy hit him. He bit his tongue as Arin slowly ran her thumb over his head, teasing him. He needed her, and he needed her now. 

He spun around and pressed Arin to the wall, holding her wrists over her head as he slammed his mouth into hers. She returned the kiss roughly, their tongues jostling together.

She parted their lips, much too soon, and sucked in a breath. "I'm the one in charge", she shot at him, yanking her hands from his grasp, earning a startled noise from MacCready, "and I'll do with you what I damn well please."

She grabbed MacCready by the shoulders and spun him around so his back was against the wall, and she pressed a hand to his neck and the other tightened around his cock. MacCready felt her hot breath against his face as she put her face right up in his "I'm going to fuck you right here, and you are not going to put up a fight. Got it?"

MacCready nodded silently, mentally bracing himself for the onslaught of arousal that was no doubt soon to come (no pun intended). Arin pushed his legs apart slightly so that he was more at her level, and she closed the gap between their faces, gently kissing him once before pulling away. He groaned at the loss of contact and Arin shot him a glance. He sealed his lips and gave her an apologetic stare. She faced away from him, and reached back to line him up with her entrance. She teased her hand over his length a few times, making sure he was nice and wet. Lube was a luxury in the Commonwealth, and it wasn't something either of them usually had on hand. 

Arin leaned back slowly, letting MacCready enter her. He tilted his head back against the wall and his jaw dropped open. He felt so good filling her up like that. She was tight and hot, her heat dripping for him. 

She began to work herself forward and back over him, bobbing against him as he struggled to maintain his composure. I'm going to fuck you right here her words rang through his head. The way she had said it sent chills through his bones, her voice sultry and sexy. 

His thoughts were interrupted once again, this time by a knot forming in his lower stomach. He bit his lip as the knot grew tighter and tighter and he could hear his heartbeat in his ears as blood pulsed rapidly through his veins. He felt Arin's thrusts growing sloppier as her legs began to shake and he knew she was close. 

He pressed his hands at his sides against the wall, suddenly desperate for something to hold onto. He looked down and watched as Arin worked his length in and out of her body. And felt her body suddenly tense. She let out a whimper and her body stopped moving. 

MacCready immediately picked up, thrusting into her through her orgasm. He watched in satisfaction as she tilted her head back, her mouth forming an O of pleasure. Her walls tightened around him and he couldn't take it. He pressed into her to the hilt and came, grabbing her hips roughly and arching his back. Electric shocks of pleasure tore through his body as the knot in his groin was released. 

A few moments later, he was panting as he removed himself from her, and watched as Arin leaned forward against the wall for support. Her body was still shivering with aftershocks of her orgasm as he got a towel and dried her off. He then proceeded to quickly towel himself off before wrapping Arin in a towel and lifting her into his arms. 

He carried her to the bed, her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist and he laid her down. She yawned and curled up, then looked up at MacCready with puppy eyes.

"Mac?"

"Yes Arin?"

"Can you hold me? It's cold in here."

He met her gaze and felt himself melt. He couldn't say no to those eyes. He crawled into bed behind her, carefully placing a hand over her hip, and placing his other arm under her head. His skin touched hers, and their bodies generated just enough warmth. Her hand clutched his, and she pulled his hand up to her mouth and kissed his fingers before holding his hand to her chest. 

The silence of the room was overwhelming as it lulled them both to sleep.


End file.
